


no one is a stranger to the hard life

by nomisupernova



Series: DaveKat Music Fics 2019 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Comfort, Crying, Flash Fic, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: This fic takes its title fromFirecrackerby Lions Head which you can listen tohere.





	no one is a stranger to the hard life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes its title from _Firecracker_ by Lions Head which you can listen to [here.](https://open.spotify.com/track/0n9piFKA9o67VmLRcqgAFP?si=B_1j9M5yQx2acn1i_b9pdg)

Dave’s hand comes forward, gingerly stroking the back of Karkat’s head. A delicate touch in a coarse situation, it would be a welcome reprieve from the contact he had otherwise been receiving for a good portion of the night. At least Dave thought it so, though the contact was more of the emotional type rather than physical. Not to say that there was not plenty of physical contact as well, but it was not the touch of his hands that broke the mood.

“How are we doin’?” he asks, voice gentle and melodic.

Karkat took a breath, angling his head upward in spite of the ropes currently angling his already blindfolded head downward. “I need… a minute.”

“Just let me know when you’re ready.” It’s true, things have been getting a little heavy, that is, if the tears streaming down the side of his face were any indication. “I’m here.”

Normally, perhaps, Karkat would snipe back and shout something like “Of course you’ll be here you ignorant idiot, you’re not going to fucking walk away from someone who you’ve got tied up tighter than Dirk’s fucking personality” but the air in the room had a charge to it that he didn’t feel quite comfortable with adjusting to his own comfort zone. No, tonight was  _ Dave’s _ idea, in a way. They had an idea, a simple one, really, just tie Karkat up for a few hours and tell him how gorgeous he is. Blindfold him, maybe make him sit there and fucking  _ take it _ for once. 

The first twenty minutes were okay, then the forty minute mark passed and went, and with it, Karkat’s sanity. He felt the tears stinging against the inside of his eyelids as Dave pressed soft kiss after soft kiss to the inside of his thigh, telling him how lovely his nook was, how much Dave loved the colour of him. When Dave started to muse  _ on _ the colour, however, his mind was flooded with images, in a way. Timelines and selves where he wasn’t loved for the colour, no, he was  _ murdered _ for it. 

And so, he finds himself here, half turned on to all fucking hell and half sobbing, curling his wobbling lip up to hold it steady between his teeth. Dave is understanding, thankfully. He’s more than willing to wait for Karkat to relax and feel okay again. 

Dave runs a hand along Karkat’s spine, down each vertebrae until he reaches the tops of his hips. “I love you,” he whispers tenderly, pressing his lips to Karkat’s temple. “You’re safe here, with me. You’re loved and safe and so  _ gorgeous _ , Karkat. It’s alright.”

His hips shudder,  _ god _ , this was supposed to be sexy. It still is, mind you, Karkat is still very much into this, but the tears won’t  _ stop _ . He’s still crying but he wants Dave to  _ keep touching him, _ “Green.”

“You sure?” 

Karkat feels Dave’s hands come up to cradle his face. His thumbs stroke in small circles at the pudgy, freckled skin there, still wet with tears. “Yeah, green.”

“Thank you, you’re very sweet. Do you want me to…?” Dave’s hand grazes the back of the blindfold.

“ _ No! _ ” Karkat yelps, almost too quickly. If he sees Dave’s face during this, he will  _ die _ , that will just ruin  _ everything _ . So they can’t. He… he likes to imagine Dave doesn’t look as worried as he probably does. “Just touch me.  _ Please. _ ”

“Here?” 

A fingertip brushes against the tip of his nook, his hips make a pathetic attempt grind down onto it. Karkat would nod  _ furiously _ , had he the mobility to do so. “Yes.”   
  



End file.
